


Marble Hornets Oneshots

by Im_the_bitch



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, bc screw wattpad, oof I copy and pasted from my wattpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 15:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15146105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_the_bitch/pseuds/Im_the_bitch
Summary: Just a small thing. Pretty popular on other sites so I decided to keep it going. I don't do X Readers. I take requests.





	1. Drunken Love: Jay x Alex (NSFW)

Jay was shoved downward onto the couch. Him and his close friend Alex had drank a few too many at Brian's house party. Now here they were, lips locked, sweaty and ready for more on Alex's couch.

The sensation on his lips suddenly stopped, and he opened his eyes to see Alex hovering over him, eyes clouded over with lust. "Strip down for me~", Alex said in a firm voice. Jay quickly sat up, pulling off his shirt. He then slipped off his pants and boxers, laying back down for his lover to examine.

"Gorgeous~".

Jay whimpered as Alex started kissing his neck, down to his chest, and finally to his hard-on. Alex looked up at Jay, waiting for his sign of approval. With a small nod from Jay, Alex quickly took in his cock, licking up and down Jay's shaft. Jay moaned, begging for him to continue. After a few minutes, Jay panted out,"F-fuck.... daddy~!". A hot liquid ran down Alex's throat, and he licked up every bit of it. "F-fuck~", Jay panted. Alex quickly turned him over, lining himself up with Jay's entrance. He slowly pushed in. "A-AH FUCK A-ALEX~!!!". "Shush, the neighbors might hear~", Alex said, clearly not bothered by Jay's screaming. He flipped Jay over, biting his neck. Jay moaned loudly, Alex getting the signal to do deeper. With already a lot of hickeys lining Jay's neck, he pounded into him without warning. Jay screamed, shaking as pleasure over took all of his senses. Alex pounded deeper inside him until he heard the beautiful noise of Jay screaming his name. "A-ALEX~! AHHH~", Jay screamed, "RIG-RIGHT THERE, PLEAASEEE~!". Alex kept hitting Jay's prostate, abusing the power the smaller man had given him. With a final thrust, Alex came deep inside Jay.

He fell on top of the smaller man, pulling out. Jay was a panting mess under him, noticeably tired and worn.

Alex pulled a blanket from the edge of the couch over them, kissing Jay's forehead.

"I love you, Jay~".

"I love you too, A-Alex".


	2. Stary Cuddles: Jay x Brian (FLUFF)

Jay curled in a small ball, shivering as the cold air from the window hit his bare skin.

He had ran for so long. No sign of Tim, Alex, or Brian. He was utterly alone. Fighting this demon alone. Doing everything. ALONE.

A door was quietly opened. Jay looked away. Either it was damned Alex, the stubborn Tim, or the kind heart of Brian.

He looked at the stars outside the window. Calm, little dots of light in the night sky.

The person came closer. Jay stiffened. He knew it wasn't Tim. He would've said something by now. The figure ran a cold, frigid hand over Jay's warm hand.

Not Alex. He would've shot him by now. After some drawn out monologue of his.

"B-Brian?", Jay choked out, his voice broken and scratchy after so long without use.

Brian lent down and calmly linked their lips. No question. Nothing.

Jay let out a startled squeak, allowing himself to uncurl from his defensive roll. There he was. The calm, kind hearted, jaw-dropping man that is Brian Thomas. Jay's heart screamed yes. His brain screamed no.

Why no?

Brian had gone missing, is rumored to be the hooded figure, scares the daylights out of Tim constantly, and never speaks. Jay had his reasons to be scared.

But he also had his reasons to smile.

Brian was alive, here. Holding Jay's hand and kissing him with the passion of a dying sun.

Jay felt arms wrap around his waist, and the steady breathing against his ear.

"I missed you, Jay", Brian whispered "I really did".

Jay curled into Brian's lap, a small smile carved on his face.

"I love you, too".


	3. Cold: Jay x Tim (FLUFF)

Jay curled up, shivering from the cold air blowing from the vent near the bed. He hated being cold. Most people would just get a blanket, but Jay needed an actual person to hold him.

He thought about who was still in the house.

Brian was outside stitching up his mask. Not going out there.

Alex was practicing his aim somewhere in the damn forest again. Definitely not.

And Tim was on the couch watching T.V. Jay leaped out of the cold bed and ran down the stairs in only his boxers and an oversized shirt Alex let him borrow. He practically threw himself onto Tim as he screamed "I'M COLD HUG ME DAMMIT". Tim burst out laughing at the sight of the half-angry half-pouting face of Jay. Jay caught on and started giggling like a small child. Tim took a blanket from the weirdly stained couch. He draped it over Jay and held the smaller man close. Jay snuggled into Tim's flannel shirt and quickly fell into a quiet sleep. Alex walked into the house, snickering at the sight of the tough Tim being a total sweetheart towards Jay. He snapped a small picture before running upstairs and locking the door. Brian walked in shortly after, ignoring the two men on the couch and ran up the stairs. A door being kicked down was all Tim could here after Brian disappeared. Jay woke up at the noise and yawned, "Somethings going on up there...". "I'll look out for hickeys, you look out for limping, got it?". Jay laughed at Tim's small joke of a command and mumbled a small 'sure' before passing out again.

Jay woke up later to a passed out Tim, a mildly tired looking Alex, and a hickey covered Brian.

"What the fuck you two I was sleeping!".


	4. Blocked: Brian x Tim (SFW)

Hoodie gasped as he was shoved back to the wall of an abandoned building. His breath quickened as the figure pinned him to the cold wall.

Masky quietly slipped off his mask, smiling seductively at Hoodie. "We both know you want this, don't you Brian", Masky smiled. Brian quietly gulped, the other man's breath hot on his neck.

"S-shut up, Tim", Brian gasped out. Tim quickly attacked his neck, leaving hickeys covering the smaller man. "Don't talk to me like that. It's a bad mistake", Tim growled in his ear. Brian smiled, holding back a moan. "You're one to talk", He snapped back. Tim grabbed Brian by the hair, holding up his head, "Don't talk to me like that, Brian". Brian was quickly stripped of his clothing, leaving him naked in front of Tim. "Beautiful, really", Tim smiled. He took out a small pocket knife, tracing it up Brian's side. It wasn't enough to make him bleed, but one wrong move and he'd be bleeding out. "T-Tim, please. Stop teasing m-AHH!", Brian screamed the last part, as the knife carved into his skin. Tim kissed him, still carving up his arm with the knife. Brian's breath quickened even more, tears streaming down his face from the immense pain in his arm.

Tim slipped off his jacket and shirt, ripping the flannel to use as a bandage for the large cut on his lover's arm. Brian calmed down, but only a little. Tim smiled, kissing him softly.

CLANG!

There was a loud slam as Jay almost ran right into the door. He opened it, only to stare wide eyed at the sight he was seeing.

"I'll see you at the house, Tim...", he quietly says. He then bolts out the door.

"We'll finish this later~", Tim says.


	5. I hate you: Brian x Alex (NSFW)

Alex ran into the house, taking a small picture of Jay and Tim, before running up the stairs. He slammed the door and locked it, scrambling for a set of bondage. He turned off the lights, a pair of handcuffs in his hands.

Brian ran up the stairs, completely ignoring Tim and Jay, and kicking down the door to Alex's room. He was about to leap at what looked like Alex in a corner when he felt handcuffs clasp around his wrists. "There, there, minx", Alex purred, his glasses gleaming in the window light. Brian struggled, before giving up. Alex was stronger, and a lot more stubborn. He wouldn't give up till' Brian was totally vulnerable towards him. Tied and gagged, fresh knife marks on his body. They both loved it, but Brian always gave Alex a fight. He knew what was coming. At least, he thought he did.

Alex smiled, taking a knife to Brian's loose shirt. "I told you to stop stitching up that damn mask", he snarled. Brian grunted, his whole body aching for the stronger man. "I fuckin' won't stop. Not until you break me~". He hissed the last part, venom clear in his words. Alex was strong, but Brian had a lot of will-power. Alex slammed Brian to the ground, gripping his hair. Brian whimpered, his whole body hurting. "A-Alex. Just fucking take me, you cunt", Brian spat, his body shaking. "I'll ruin you, Brian Thomas. I will abuse every single sensitive part of your body", Alex purred, slowly stripping Brian of his clothing. Brian was trembling, begging at this point for Alex to torture him. Alex smiled,"You like this... don't you?". Brian smiled back, more warm and encouraging. His eyes hardened," Fuck me, Kralie. Make me scream your name until I break". Alex loved hearing words like that. He slipped off his own clothes, linking their lips as he carried Brian to his bed. Brian was quickly restrained, his legs left to be spread as far as Alex wanted. Alex took his 'toys' from under the bed, smirking as Brian shivered at the thought of being tortured like that. That gleaming smile, his glasses cast aside. Brian knew he couldn't see very well, but that always made it more fun. Alex dragged a knife along Brian's side, the fresh cut oozing blood. Brian's breath quickened, almost turning to a wail as Alex sliced open an old scar on his back. "A-Alex, please... n-not there...", Brian whimpered. Alex stopped, holding Brian's hand,"As you wish, my love". He moved the knife away from his back scars, instead tracing lines in his thighs. Brian moaned, the feeling a sensation he longed for. Him and Alex weren't fuck buddies, but they weren't 'together' either. They loved each other, but labels had been overused in their life. This kind of torture reminded Brian that Alex was still a murderer. Brian was shaking, the knife carving deeper each time it was brought to his skin. Alex was smiling, the smaller man whimpering under him. He had enough of teasing Brian. "I think i'll go in dry~", Alex purred, easily seeing the smaller man stiffen under him. "Y-yes! Please Alex~!", Brian begged. Alex flipped him over, so Brian was facing him. He slammed their lips together, forcing his tongue into Brian's mouth. Brian moaned into the kiss, his member throbbing to be touched. Alex slammed into him, pounding at an inhuman rate. Brian screamed, his eyes glazed over with lust and pain. Alex kept pounding, loving the sounds dripping from Brian's mouth. Brian climaxed, screaming as the taller man pounded faster. The room smelled of cum and sweat, the electrifying scent sending them over the edge. Alex kept pounding, abusing Brian's prostate, wanting to strip the man of any dignity he had left. Brian climaxed for the second time, cum dripping from his sensitive hard-on. Alex came shortly after, groaning as Brian's walls tightened around him. The blood from Brian's cuts was now starting to stain the bed, leaving red all over Alex's sheets. "P-PLEASE GO FASTER A-AH!!~", Brian screamed, his body longing for more. Alex was close to reaching his limit for a second time, just as Brian screamed louder, signaling what Alex wanted. He climaxed for the second time, pulling out of the worn and broken man under him. "You belong to me, baby. No one else". Brian's lust filled eyes locked onto Alex, smiling crookedly. He sat up, wrapping his arms around the taller man. 

"Yes, Master~".


	6. Who needs them?: Jessica x Amy (FLUFF)

Jessica walked into her bedroom, draping a blanket over Amy, who was laying in her bed. "Are you okay?", Jessica asked in a worried tone. Amy was feeling sick, and all she wanted was cuddles and food. Jessica was doing exactly that, making sure to have her comfy and safe. Amy wrapped her arms around Jessica's neck, mumbling a small 'yeah' and sneezing. Jessica was quickly dragged down into the bed, Amy wrapping her legs around Jessica's. The taller girl let out a small laugh, kissing Amy's forehead. "I loveee you", Amy said, wrapping her arms tighter around Jessica's neck. "You are so lucky you're sick, or else i'd be pinning you to this bed", Jessica snickered, snaking her arms around Amy's waist. Amy smiled mischievously,"Oh i'm not sick. I sleep with a heater and blankets while you're not looking so you'll cuddle me". Jessica looked at her with a fake hurt face,"Oh my gosh, Amy!". Amy laughed as Jessica rolled on top of her, pinning her arms. "I told you~!", Jessica laughed. "Oh nooooo", Amy mocked shock, wrapping her legs around Jessica's waist. Jessica kissed Amy over and over, ignoring the fact she left the door open. 

In the doorway stood Brian, holding a lot more blankets as Jessica requested before she walked in. "That's cute", he smiled before walking back to his and Alex's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes it's short shush


	7. Fight or flight: Brian x Tim (NSFW)

They had another fight. This time knifes were pulled out. They both put them away quickly. They were outside Brian's apartment, having an argument about how Tim was spend a strangely long amount of his time with Jay. "I only love you, babe. I promise Jay is just a friend..", Tim said in a desperate voice. "Just a friend, Timothy? JUST A FRIEND?! I saw you hold his hand, carry him like a bride, and even lay in the same bed as him. Put your arms around him when you thought I wasn't looking! I see the way you look at him.", Brian choked out. They stared at each other, long and hard. Finally their lips connected, their anger turning to lust. "Then i'll show you that I love you", Tim growled. He dragged Brian into the apartment, shoving him on the bed. "I want you to strip down for me.", Tim spat. Brian obeyed, pulling off his clothes in a teasing manner. Tim slammed him down onto the mattress, earning a whimper from the other man. "Don't tease me, Brian", he snapped. Their lips connected once more, Tim forcing his tongue into Brian's mouth. Brian slowly started to unbutton Tim's jeans, pulling them off. Tim had already thrown off his jacket and shirt, pressing their chests together to try and deepen the kiss. Brian moaned, his breath quickening. Tim took no time positioning himself in front of Brian's entrance, hoisting the other man's legs on his shoulders. Brian locked his legs in place, bracing himself for the toe curling pain. Tim slowly pushed in, thrusting in and out at a painfully slow pace. "Do want me to go faster, love?", Tim asked, looking up at his boyfriend. "Y-yes... please...", Brian choked out. Being in pain turned him on to no extent, and he hated going slow. He wanted to feel his nerves screaming for more, feel his vocal chords make the beautiful sound that Tim adored. He wanted to make Tim know that he loved him, even though they fought ever so constantly. Tim sped up, going at a moderate speed, just enough to earn some honey-lined moans. Brian gripped a pillow over his face, trying to muffle his scream as Tim hit his prostate. Tim pulled the pillow away from his lovers face, tossing it away as Brian's screams echoed through the room. "F-FASTER... PLEASE~!", Brian screamed, shaking. Tim sped up, worried he would hurt Brian if he went any faster. Brian's nails dug into his back, drawing small amounts of blood as Tim abused his sore prostate. "I- AH~! I-I'M CL-CLOSE~!!", Brian screamed, getting a grunt in return. Brian came on him and Tim's stomachs, screaming in pain and bliss. Tim started pumping his member, longing to here his screams again. Brian came for the second time, screaming louder with each of Tim's now sloppy thrusts. Finally Tim came with a final thrust, sliding Brian's legs from around his neck. He pulled out, laying by his worn lover. "Do you know that I love you, now?", Tim asked, kissing Brian's cheek lovingly. Brian smiled, nuzzling Tim's chest. "Yeah...", He purred in a sleepy voice. After a while, they both slipped into a calm sleep.


	8. Please don't bite: Omega!Jay x Alex (NSFW)

A small whimper echoed through the room. Jay stood in the shower, the water running over his bare body as he pleasured himself. No alpha had claimed him yet, though he lived with 2. Not even the beta, Brian, had come after him. He was starting to think the local bar was his only option. Pay an alpha to pleasure him, and have to live with the shame. His door slammed open, causing him to jump, almost slipping. His bathroom door was opened, and the shuffling of clothing being taken off made him squirm. Maybe someone finally decided to claim him. Then again, he didn't know who. A tall figure stepped into the shower, towering over Jay. Jay's breath hitched as he smelt alcohol on the man. He was drunk. Jay looked up, staring into the man's honey brown eyes. Alex. It was Alex. The most dominant alpha in the house. He usually never went for Jay, always choosing his main mate Brian. Alex slammed Jay against the shower wall, taking in his sweet scent. "You've been playing with yourself, omega. You're that desperate?", Alex asked in a taunting voice. Jay moaned as a response. He knew how vulnerable he must look, standing like a sex toy for the alpha in front of him. Alex turned Jay around, pressing Jay's chest against the shower wall. Jay whimpered, panting as his nerves screamed for the taller man. Alex pressed his member to Jay's entrance, nipping and biting at the other mans sensitive neck. Jay tried to push his hips back, wanting so dearly to feel the other man inside him. Alex grabbed Jay's hips, holding them in place as he went in, wanting Jay to feel every inch of his dick. "P-please... faster...", Jay begged, his breath coming in shallow gasps. Alex's instincts, along with the strong alcohol in his system, screamed for him to claim the smaller man without a second thought. He knew very well he couldn't always mate with Jay, he belonged to Tim. But this year Tim and Brian had taken a liking to each other, leaving Jay desperate and himself even more prone to taking on side mates. After a small time of thinking, he allowed his urges to take hold, slamming his member inside Jay. The smaller man screamed in pain and bliss, panting as Alex abused his prostate. Jay reached for his own member, only to have a harsh bite on his neck. "You don't cum until I've finished, omega.", Alex snapped. Jay felt hot tears mix with the water of the shower as Alex pounded into him without warning. Alex hit Jay's prostate once more, and Jay's legs went out from under him. Alex caught him, pulling him close to where his chest pressed against Jay's back. Jay leaned his head on Alex's shoulder, his legs shaking as his nerves felt sore and abused. Finally Alex came, gripping Jay's hips, and taking a final claiming bite to his neck. The pain and blood now dripping from the bite caused Jay to orgasm, his legs giving out once again. Alex picked him up, turning off the shower and grabbing the towel. He cleaned both of them as best he could, before slipping his own shirt onto the smaller man. Jay tried to stand, but failed, almost hitting his head on the tile. Alex smiled, "You aren't going to try and stand as long as i'm here". Jay aloud the other man to carry him to his bed, laying him down gently. Jay slowly drifted into sleep, leaving Alex to think of how he would explain this to Tim.


	9. I miss you: Brian x Alex (Angst)

Alex smiled, going through tapes with his bestfriend Brian. "These are all terrible I hope you know", Brian joked. Alex looked at him, acting hurt. They smiled until their lips connected, them easily getting used to each other's taste. Alex pulled away, snaking his arms around Brian's waist. "Amy is going to kill me if she ever finds out what I just did...", Alex laughed. Brian looked at him with sad eyes,"Please don't leave me, Alexander". Alex blushed deeply, only hearing his full name from family. "I can't stay here... but I will take one request when we meet again", Alex smiled. "Okay", Brian cleared his throat,"When I die, bury me in the forest, lay me in flowers and the flames of love. Place one item from your house in my grave, so I always know you're there... and never stop loving me...". Alex looked at him in shock, tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

"Promise?", Brian asked.

"Promise...", Alex said, kissing him once again.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

"No no no no NO!", Alex yelled. He ran up, checking the man's cold body for a pulse. There was a small one, but it wouldn't last long. "Brian please wake up! Please!", Alex cried. The man's eyes fluttered open, looking tired and glazed. "A-Alex... wh-why are you here?", Brian choked, crimson pooling from his mouth at a slow pace. "Because you fell and I can't let you die without some type of sorry", Alex stuttered. "I see you still love me... just like I asked...", Brian grinned, his teeth stained with blood. "Of course I do, idiot. You're everything I have left...", Alex said. "I-If i'm everything you had left, why'd you do it...", Brian choked. "Do what, my love?", Alex asked. "Why'd you kill them, Alexander...", Brian spat. Alex's breath hitched. Why did he kill them all? When did he? It's all been a blur for the longest time. "I-I don't kn-know... I really don't know, Brian", Alex whispered in disbelief at his own words. How could he not know? Brian struggled to sit up, Alex catching him before his arms slipped. "Don't try to move, it'll make it worse...", Alex teared up. The man he loved, and never stopped loving, was dying in front of him. Slowly and painfully. Brian pulled his arms around Alex's neck, laying his head on the mans shoulder. Alex was in tears, holding him by the waist as his shaky breaths shrank to shallow gasps. He picked him up, like a bride. The way he would have carried him in a tux if they just had more time. He carried him to a room in the hall, laying him down. "Pl-please don't leave me, Brian...", Alex begged, his voice shaking. Brian smiled, coughing a small amount of blood. Alex wiped it off, pressing his forehead to Brian's. "I can't help dying, Alexander. Our time together is up...", Brian choked out, more blood pooling from his mouth and nose. "No no no, please! I can't live without you, my love...", Alex sobbed, holding Brian as he became more and more unstable. "Promise me you'll do what I said...", Brian asked, his voice straining. "I will... no matter what.. I promise", Alex held him tighter. Their lips linked once more, Brian's body going limp in his arms. 

"I promise..", Alex said, standing in front of a small grave he had dug, throwing his jacket into the hole with Brian's cold body.

**Author's Note:**

> oof hi just read hhh


End file.
